


Thank god for Toothless

by paranormalDramatic



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, nerd hiccup, omg i reall wanted toothless to look like a mastiff, punk!jack, puppy toothless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalDramatic/pseuds/paranormalDramatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is walking down the street when a fluffy hell hound leads him to a certain freckled cutie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank god for Toothless

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first pnau I have ever written and I am sort of proud! so I am a dork and I kinda kept my fanfic with the story line (kind of) of Laryn’s au but line in the beginnings of their relationship.

Jack couldn’t say he wasn’t a little intimidated by the large black mastiff following him.

The beast was huge, fur everywhere and if followed the punk for a block or two. Finally he stopped and turned only for the dog to stop and sit down tongue hanging out. The large dog’s tail dragging in a wagging fashion behind it. Jack blinked and while he wasn’t as big of fan of dogs nor got along with them like he did when it came to children, the animal seemed friendly. He slowly held his hand out and made tsking noises. The dog curiously trotted up and sniffed his fingers before nuzzling the hand. Jack smiled softly and scratched behind the dog’s ear causing the tail to go impossibly fast and the fluffy head leaned to the touch. The fur was too soft and shiny for the dog to be a stray, he looked too loved. So he inspected the dog further and found a collar.

12708 Berk road, _Toothless,_

_If I escaped again and went exploring please walk me home I like to cause that type of grief to my loving owner_

Jack chuckled at the cute message on the collar.

“Toothless huh? Weird name.” Jack said as the dog licked his cheek. He thought about the streets quickly and realized Berk road was just a block away from his own house (yes normally Jack would drive his sweet baby but it was in the shop being fixed so he opted to walk).

“Well bud let’s get you home.” Jack said smiling to the large dog. He continued his walk the dog trotting behind him. Jack wondered if the dog ‘escaped’ often. Maybe it was just the owners… but as Jack thought about it, the dog was too sweet and looked healthy to be from a bad family. Though as Jack thought about it they must have been quite the sight, a tall white haired pierced punk with black snowflakes on his neck and the lines from his rugged ‘believe’ tattoo peaking from the top of his blue hoodie, brown torn pants and combat boots being followed by a large pitch black dog that seemed to resemble a fluffy hellhound.

“huh wonder what your owner is like? Must be a really big guy to be able to handle you.” Jack chuckled looking up at the street signs and was about to turn down Berk Road when a small force slammed into him. Jack yelped and stumbled catching the force thinking it was some kid. After they were steady Jack sighed and was about to tell off the other to look down to auburn hair then emerald eye behind large glasses recognizing the other teen instantly. It was Hiccup, he had asked the nerd out a few times and had talked to him around the school trying to get another date out of the cute dork, because after a few dates they had to be something but neither really talked about that. Look at his luck.

“Hey there again cutie.” Jack grinned to Hiccup’s flushed face.

“J-Jack! S-Sorry but I am ah in a hurry! I lost my-“ Toothless decided that moment to join in on the group hug pushing the three of them over. Jack groaned when he fell into someone’s yard, a tiny nerd and large mastiff on top of him.

“Ok nope too much weight!” he pushed the dog off who rolled over next to them.

“Sorry Hic that was a dog I found-“ Hiccup smiled beautifully stunning he punk to silence as the boy crawled off of him and to the dog that was taller than him when sprawled out on the grass.

“Oh Thank gods!” The boy said as the dog rolled to his fours and licked the nerds face causing the freckled teen to giggle before he hugged the dog’s neck.

“Toothless! Geez bud! What did I tell you about running off like that!” The boy scolded. Jack processed that and watched the two how the dog never took his eyes off the boy and listened intently as the boy scolded by there was fondness and relief in his voice. As bizarre as it was to set the short teen with such a giant Jack could easily see how Toothless was owned by Hiccup who did indeed show how much he loved the dog with how he was treating it now.  Jack was seeing a soft warm side of Hiccup different from the shy awkward or sarcastic sass master Jack had been acquainted and dated and while he liked the little flame Hiccup had this was much more appealing.

“So this is your dog?” Jack asked finally and Hiccup nodded turning to hug Jack tightly.

“Thank you so much for bringing him back Jack!” Hiccup said before kissing Jack’s cheek.  Jack was stunned by how sweet Hiccup was being around the dog, he couldn’t even work up some pick up line or pull the boy close, heck jack was almost afraid to taint such innocence.

“No problem… I didn’t know you owned a mastiff though.” Hiccup did say he owned a dog now that Jack thought about it. The breed was never said but hiccup did adorably gush about his dog (Jack now remembering was named Toothless because when he had the dog as a puppy he was missing all of his teeth).

“Oh yea, my dad wasn’t too keen on how big he got either… but Toothless is the most loyal dog ever…. Despite his adventures every once in a while.” Hiccup sighed as the dog trotted over and curled up near them. Both boys smile at the dog before realizing how close they were. A red hot blush spread on both of their faces, but neither of them wanted to pull away.

“I c-can tell he is a sweet dog… really loved you know…..” Jack stuttered a bit uncharacteristically. Hiccup blushed a darker red before looking at the black lump softly.

“T-Thanks… he is a bit of a spazz though…” Jack chuckled before glancing at the dog only to return ice blue to forest green.

“yep really spazzy look at him hop around.” Jack said sarcasticly. Hiccup whacked his arm pouting. Jack only chuckled before boldly wrapping his arms around the boy.

“Come on you sass me all the time the one time I sass you I get hit? Talk about domesticated abuse.”

“Yep I hit you alllllll the time it is a kink of mine.” Hiccup snorted and jack grinned slyly pulling the shorter boy on his lap.

“Oh really~.” The poor nerd went a darker red and glared at the taller boy.

“Shut up no one asked you frosty.” He grumbled and tried to push away.

“Come on~ I was only kidding~ Hic your sooooo mean!” Jack whined holding the boy still and Hiccup huffed.

“Look at whose whining hotshot.” Was it just Jack or were their faces getting closer?

“I can whine if I want to nerd.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Fine.” With that Hiccup swooped in for their first kiss which was far from perfect noses bumping, teeth clacking and Hiccup’s glasses poked Jack’s eye.

“Ow!” Jack hissed. Hiccup pulled back.

“Oh shit, sorry Jack! I didn’t god I am a bad kisser are you ok?!” Jack rubbed his eye chuckling softly.

“It is ok… here.” Jack slipped off Hiccup’s glasses and set them aside. Hiccup became a little shy then flushing warmly as Jack cupped Hiccup’s cheek and directed him to a mush softer more enjoy able kiss. Hiccup shuffled closer trying to make the kiss deeper and it sort of amused Jack with how eager adorably clumsy and dorky Hiccup for the kiss despite neither of them even having a title on their relationship.

“I can get use to this…” Hiccup said when they pulled away for breath before going back for another kiss. Jack responded happily. This was perfect and sweet; Jack wouldn’t mind actually dating Hiccup.

Sadly their moment was ruined by a spray of water, the two boys and dog all jumped with a yelp.  The teens were trying to protect themselves from the water while the dog away from the spray stopping once a safe distance and shook off the water. The culprit cut the spray and to Hiccup’s mortification it was his best friend Astrid who looked annoyed.

“Really? God damn it Fishbone go and make out on someone else’s lawn.” She groaned spraying them again. Hiccup and Jack cursed both getting up and tried to run from the spray.

“Shoo shoo! Off my lawn you whippersnappers!” Astrid yelled laughing at her friend’s suspense.

“FROST YOU TREAT MY BOY GOOD YOU HEAR!”

“ASTRID YOU ARE THE WORST FRIEND EVER!” Hiccup screamed over His shoulder as he pulled Jack away Toothless trotting next to them annoyed and shaking off the water every few steps.

“I am so sorry about Astrid, I have a feeling she has planned to embarrass me endlessly in front of my boyfriend as soon as I came out to her she is just like that.” Hiccup sighed and Jack’s heart skipped a beat.

“Boyfriend?” he asked looking at the nerd, feeling warm. Hiccup flushed and looked at him shyly.

“Is that ok?” Jack grinned and pulled Hiccup into an innocent hug and kiss.

“Definitely.. does that mean I can take you on dates whenever?”

“Y-Yes please.”

“And kiss you whenever?” Jack said slyly but there was childish happiness in his eyes.

“w-well…” Jack kissed him anyway.

“I am actually really happy baby broke down. Thank god Toothless.” Because of the dog Jack had a boyfriend… maybe he should walk home more often.

 ((I JUST REALLY WANTED TOOTHLESS TO LOOK LIKE THIS <http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3605/3619022683_747908d13b.jpg>  BECAUSE MASTIFFS ARE HUGE AND CAN BE FLUFFY AND OMG)


End file.
